


【kgmy】【ABO】银笼蝴蝶

by cyanlight



Category: vtuber
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanlight/pseuds/cyanlight
Summary: 蝴蝶落在他的手指上。如此美丽，如此脆弱，一如世间其他所有的蝴蝶。然而他不是一般的蝴蝶，是剧毒的刀刃，灿烂迷幻，薄如蝉翼的美是血封喉的毒，沾染即死。但他表面上仍然是蝴蝶，他有一双无助，惊慌而美丽的眼睛，在一群猛兽中是如此地脆弱，他被他的主人带走了，所有人看着蝴蝶回到了笼中。





	【kgmy】【ABO】银笼蝴蝶

**Author's Note:**

> 双黑化，ABO  
个人性癖放出之作，人物大量ooc，很黄很雷，无脑PWP  
含道具，女装，捆绑内容，慎入

蝴蝶落在他的手指上。

如此美丽，如此脆弱，一如世间其他所有的蝴蝶。

然而他不是一般的蝴蝶，是剧毒的刀刃，灿烂迷幻，薄如蝉翼的美是血封喉的毒，沾染即死。

但他表面上仍然是蝴蝶，他有一双无助，惊慌而美丽的眼睛，在一群猛兽中是如此地脆弱，

他被他的主人带走了，所有人看着蝴蝶回到了笼中。

——————————

加贺美隼人搂着黛灰的腰离开大厅的时候，其他人都见怪不怪，毕竟再优雅的皮囊也装满了肮脏的欲望，身着礼服的女子是笼中的蝴蝶，在灯光下扇动着翅膀，被撕开翅膀或是被做成标本是注定的命运。

“任务已经完成了。”黛灰回到房间里，立刻收起惊慌失措的表情，他坐在床上踢掉高跟鞋，层层叠叠的精致裙摆掩着他的双腿，只露出一双赤裸的足，高跟鞋反人类的系带将他的脚上勒出一片红痕，他转身将双腿放在放在床上，对拉上窗帘的加贺美隼人露出一个淡淡的微笑：“是在这里过一夜，还是直接回去？”

“你说呢？”加贺美隼人脸上的微笑一如既往地温柔，甚至带着些年轻人特有的纯粹，但那双眼睛却是一片暗色，深不见底。

看见加贺美隼人走近，黛灰仰面躺下，微微抬起腿，于是繁复的长裙顺着腿一路滑下，绷直的脚背指着加贺美隼人的方向，他懒洋洋地说：“来。”

加贺美隼人依言捧起他的足，顺着足尖啄吻着直到小腿，然后在光裸的大腿内侧细细啃咬，黛灰被这细小却无法忽视的快感折腾得十分难受，他忍不住坐了起来逼视加贺美隼人，有些不耐烦地说：“快点。”

“不急。”加贺美隼人闷笑着放下他的腿，一手按住他的头开始亲吻，另一只手则拉开抽屉，拿了什么东西到他的手上。

被吻得七荤八素的黛灰没注意到他的动作，等反应过来的时候，银色的小手铐已经迅速地铐上了他的一只手腕，锁链绕过床柱，另一个圆环则铐在了他的另一只手上。

双手受制的黛灰一瞬间皱起了眉，他双手别在身后，但却没有丝毫惊慌，只是冷着一张长年的扑克脸抬起头问：“你想干什么？”

“你值得好好品味。”加贺美隼人仿佛露出獠牙的狼，眼神带着令人胆颤心寒的幽深，微笑却依然温柔，“要是挣扎得太厉害的话就太煞风景了。”

“无聊。”黛灰并没被吓到，他稍稍抬头，同时一条腿翘到另一条腿上踢了踢加贺美隼人，“不过你把我锁成这样，是不准备脱衣服了？”

“现在不。”加贺美隼人摇摇头失笑，“高定穿起来那么麻烦，脱了多可惜。”

加贺美隼人将黛灰放倒在床上，如同欣赏艺术品一般看着躺在床上的黛灰，眼前的人穿着严严实实的礼服，深色的布料几乎遮掩了他每一寸肌肤，布料上是翩跹的蝴蝶，无数的蝴蝶如同被琥珀捕获一般凝固在他的裙子上，带着一种哥特式的黑暗神秘的优美，黛灰的脸本就好看，几乎无需修饰穿上女装也没什么违和感，但他仍然化了妆，尤其艳色的嘴唇几乎诱人到勾引的地步。他本该处于舞会中央，让裙摆翻滚出蝴蝶的翩跹与风情，但他却被手铐锁在床上，这姿势可谓十分危险而引人犯罪。尽管如此，那双眼睛依然没有波动，仿佛现在的情况只是什么微不足道的小事一样。

加贺美隼人将自己的领带解了下来绑到了黛灰的眼睛上，黛灰也不挣扎，涂着艳色口红的双唇露出一个略带些讽刺的笑：“你今天花样有点多。”

加贺美隼人也不生气，他伸出手指放到黛灰的嘴里，漫不经心地翻搅着他的舌头：“你这时候还是少说点的好。”

黛灰就要咬他，加贺美隼人把手指抽了出来。他掀开黛灰的裙子，扯掉他的内裤，抚摸了两下有些抬头的性器，然后直接一根手指插入了小穴之中。

Omega的身体天生适合性交，即使不在发情期，也几乎做好了准备，甬道在一开始就已经分泌起了蜜液，媚肉争先恐后地吸附起了加贺美隼人的手指，虽然如此，也还是有些紧的，黛灰忍不住包含着些许不适地叫出了声，不过加贺美隼人并不理他，只是专心致志地开拓着他的小穴，寻找着那个他熟悉的敏感点。

按压到一处的时候，黛灰几乎全身过电一般地剧烈颤抖起来，洁白的面容染上淡淡的绯。因为蒙上了眼睛，身体变得更加敏感，黑暗中的快感成倍放大。尽管他似乎尝试咬着牙，但是呻吟还是从唇齿间漏出，淡淡的薄荷香弥漫在四周，他的身体有些难耐地扭动着，像是一种邀请。

加贺美隼人逐渐增加着手指，细致地进行着扩张，让黛灰并不处在发情期的身体渐渐适应。不过还好这个过程并不长，他了解这具与他纠缠过无数次的躯体，知道什么时候已经差不多了。于是解开他自己下半身的衣服，抬起黛灰的身体，直接进入了他。

Omaga的小穴迎接着熟悉的性器，瞬间缠住了他，无论多少次都让加贺美隼人舒服地长舒一口气，黛灰的体内是如此地温暖而熟悉，几乎让他失去理智，他忍不住立刻开始抽送起来。而黛灰本人的意识已经几乎被瞬间而来的巨大快感冲刷到模糊，蒙住眼睛的感觉让他只能在欲海中沉浮，已然挺立的性器几乎是立刻射了出来，生理性的泪水不断地涌出，无意识的喘息和已经变调的叫声伴随着哭腔，激发着Alpha的本能，让他想要更加凶猛地贯穿Omega。

加贺美隼人在黛灰的体内不断深入，无比契合的身体包容着他有些粗暴的动作，挽留着他，黛灰整个人被操得六神无主，只能无意识地胡言乱语，这一切都吸引着他继续，最终射在黛灰的体内。

他拔出性器时小穴几乎是条件反射地收紧想要挽留他，那一瞬间的舒爽让他差点没忍住，惩罚性的轻轻拍了拍黛灰的屁股，他将性器撤了出来，一部分精液顺着小穴流了出来，沾染在高定礼服那复杂的蝴蝶花纹上，一片狼藉。

他再次看黛灰的脸时，泪水已经快把他的领带浸透了，整张脸红扑扑的，正张着嘴无意识地喘息着，他将领带解开，看见的是一双红红的，陷于情欲的雾蒙蒙的双眼。

他忍不住吻上黛灰的眼睛，舔舐着泪痕，小心翼翼地吮吸着他的嘴唇，黛灰在温柔的安抚中找回了理智，他瞪了加贺美隼人一眼，但那还噙着泪水的眼睛显然没有任何攻击性，他喘着气问：“完了吗？”

“当然没完。”加贺美隼人的手穿过他的黑发有一搭没一搭地梳理着，凑近他的耳边说：“衣服还没脱呢，你不是很想脱吗？”

他伸出舌头恶意地舔了一下黛灰的耳廓，黛灰又是浑身一颤，语气却依旧努力维持平稳：“谁想了？”

“那我想。”加贺美隼人的声音堪称诱哄，他从拉开的抽屉里拿出剪刀，沿着严严实实的领口开始一点一点地把这件礼服剪掉。

冰凉的剪刀碰到黛灰的那一瞬，他整个人一激灵，然后立即偏过头去掩饰自己的失态。加贺美隼人看他的样子轻笑出声，但手上动作却不停，剪刀的钝面划过皮肤的感觉让他的神经条件反射地紧绷，然而受制于人的情况让他不能轻举妄动，终于，上半身的长袖礼服变成了一堆破布碎片，而黛灰躺在其中一览无余。

这时候，加贺美隼人突然离开了，黛灰尝试着挣扎了一下，发现自己实在没什么力气，于是干脆躺在那里不动弹了，等到加贺美隼人回来时，他才发现他的手里多了个托盘，托盘里面有一瓶酒，两个杯子和其他一些东西。

加贺美隼人倒了一杯酒，朝着黛灰笑了笑，然后将酒倒在了他的胸膛上。

这冰得黛灰差点直接骂出声。肆意流淌的紫红色酒液流过黛灰白皙的躯体，这场面堪称淫靡，冰冷的酒液让他忍不住打了个颤，加贺美隼人则脱掉了他自己上身的衣服，俯下身来，含住了酒液流过的乳头。

酒液的冰凉和唇舌的温暖对于黛灰来说是双重的刺激，他几乎是忍不住地呻吟出声，Omega的身体经不起撩拨，信息素疯狂爆发，几乎是一种无言的邀请。而发泄过一次的性器也再次抬头，加贺美隼人故意用舌头挑逗着他的乳头，时而用牙齿啃啃咬咬，直到它变得挺立而艳红，快感油然而生的同时，黛灰也感到体内的一阵空虚感升起，而现在最难受的却是另一边没有抚慰的乳头，被欲望折磨的他无意识地开口就是撒娇一般的请求：“另一边……也要……”

然后他猛然清醒过来，咬住嘴唇不说话了，但眼里却清清楚楚地充斥着欲求。

加贺美隼人从托盘里拿出一个粉色的跳蛋，打开之后放到了黛灰另一边的乳头上，黛灰几乎立刻爽地呜咽出声，加贺美隼人看他似乎挺喜欢的，于是一左一右在他的乳头上各放了一个用胶带粘好，然后都开启。

“啊——”黛灰被刺激得惊叫出声，他仰起头，发出含糊不清的声音，加贺美隼人则趁此机会舔他身体上的酒液，粗糙的舌头划过洁白的躯体，又是一轮新的快感与刺激。

等到加贺美隼人将他身上的酒液舔得干干净净，黛灰基本上快失去理智了，快感带来的呻吟完全抑制不住，他似乎已经放弃了羞耻，面上一片潮红，双眼都有些无神。然后加贺美隼人拿了第三个跳蛋，放进了他的体内，内壁很快就缠上了他的手指，他很快找到了那个黛灰的敏感点，打开跳蛋，然后将手指拿了出来。

三重刺激之下，黛灰被全身上下的快感几乎折磨得要疯掉了，性器再次吐出精液，双手无意识地挣动着，整个人仿佛砧板上的鱼一样半死不活。他整个人淫乱不堪，却又散发着惊人的异样美感，让加贺美隼人几乎移不开眼睛。但此时他快感越甚，体内的空虚感就更加严重，他难耐地扭动着腰，想要寻求什么东西填满自己。

“快点……”此时的黛灰声音早已没有了一丝清明，带着放声的喘息，还有几乎可以称得上是央求的鼻音，“进来……隼人……进来……”

加贺美隼人也忍不住了，他将黛灰穴内的胸前的两个跳蛋个胶带一起撕掉，解开床头柱上的手铐，将黛灰抱在了自己的怀里。黛灰坐起来之后，他的手无力地搂着加贺美隼人，身体止不住地颤抖着，加贺美隼人将跳蛋从他的小穴中拿出来的同时，黛灰几乎是急不可耐地寻求着什么能填满自己，于是他直接朝着加贺美隼人的性器坐了下去。

巨大的快感再次让黛灰几乎浑身无力，加贺美隼人也再次陷入了温暖的汪洋，他抱住黛灰，将他翻了个身，性器牢牢钉在黛灰的体内，让他又爽又痛地哭叫出声，加贺美隼人给他换了个姿势让他趴在床上，几乎是前所未有地深入地进入了他。

性器在Omega的体内长驱直入，一下一下攻城略池，黛灰趴在床上，双手无力地揪住被单，喉咙里发出有些嘶哑的叫声。加贺美隼人抵到了生殖腔口，黛灰来不及反应，也毫无推拒的意思，Alpha已经操开了生殖腔，精液一股一股地注入了进去，在他体内成结，再一次完全标记。

灵肉相结。加贺美隼人久久才将性器抽出，而黛灰则闭着眼睛一下一下地喘着气，看样子连说话的力气都没有了。

等到加贺美隼人草草将床上收拾了一下，才发现黛灰已经累得睡着了，他无奈，只好抱着他放进浴室里清洗，昏昏欲睡的黛灰和他身上的那些痕迹实在是很可爱，让人很想再来一次，但他还是忍住了，清洗干净以后就将他放回了床上。

加贺美隼人抱着黛灰，抚过他优美的蝴蝶骨，然后将他紧紧地搂在了怀里。

这是他见过的最锋利的刀刃，最美丽的毒药，也是他的毕生所爱，属于他的蝴蝶。

他心甘情愿自困牢笼，蝴蝶心甘情愿踏入牢笼与他同坠地狱。

再不放手。


End file.
